My Virtual Boyfriend
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Untuk Alphin123 RiRen Fanfic Challenge. Eren menyukai Levi, namun ia tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkannya, hingga suatu hari Hanji memberikan sebuah 'BL dating game' sebagai bahan latihan. Levi yang penasaran dengan sikap aneh Eren, mulai menyelidiki dan akhirnya menemukan BL game dengan tokoh dirinya dan Eren. Well, Eren you're screwed..


Semua orang tahu kalau Eren Yaeger itu sifatnya keras kepala, kata-katanya yang selalu keluar lebih dahulu sebelum dipikir matang-matang dan kesabaran yang sependek sumbu petasan. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya si Yaeger muda itu adalah orang yang romantis.

_Oh, yeah_..

Para pembaca yang budiman, anda sekalian tidak salah baca. Eren Yaeger adalah orang yang sangat romantis.

Mungkin kalau mendengar pernyataan itu, semua orang akan tertawaー terlebih seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keabuan yang memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Eren. Tapi tentu saja, orang normal tidak akan berfikir untuk meletakkan kata 'Eren Yaeger' dan 'romantis' dalam satu kalimat.

Eren adalah tipe orang yang percaya dengan _Live Happily Ever After_ di dongeng-dongengー _courtesy of_ Carla Yaeger yang selalu membacakannya dongeng waktu ia kecil setiap malam. Eren selalu mendengarkan ibunya bercerita dengan antusias. Mata hijau kebiruannya berkilat ketika pangeran menemukan Cinderella dengan bantuan sepatu kaca, atau ketika membangunkan putri tidur dengan sebuah ciuman.

Setidaknya itu yang ia percayai, sebelum ia ditertawakan oleh teman sekelasnya ketika SD karena kepercayaannya tersebut. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal bodoh dan Eren terdengar seperti perempuan karena mempercayainya. Menghancurkan hati Eren yang masih sangat murni.

Ouch..

Dan sungguh meski ada kejadian seperti itu, ia masih percaya pada akhir bahagia dan cinta yang sempurnaー hanya saja cinta yang seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Virtual Boyfriend**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairings: Levi x Eren

Genre: Humor & Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, and not gaining any profit from this Fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincides.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Otaku! Eren, maybe mistypo. Benda ini _cheesy_ menurut standar saya. #headdesk

Didedikasikan untuk Alphin123 RiRen Fanfic Challenge 2013

Anyway please enjoy!

.

**Note:**

(1) Visual Novel : Semacam game dengan beberapa rute yang hanya menampilkan dialog tokoh utama dengan lawan bicara beserta pilihan respon untuk mendapatkan ending. Ending yang kita dapat tergantung dari relasi yang kita jalin dengan masing-masing tokoh lain.

(2) Dating Sim : Simulasi perkencanan, kita bisa memilih satu dari antara banyak hero/heroine untuk kita jadikan pasangan. ( Clannad, Togainu no Chi). Namun ada juga dating sim yang hanya menyediakan satu tokoh yang bisa kita jadikan pasangan, tetapi dengan ending berbeda. (Toradora - single heroine).

(3) Flag : Semacam hints yang kita dapat sepanjang permainan untuk mendapatkan Ending yang kita inginkan.

.

.

* * *

"Ehehehe.. Makoto-kun, sifatmu itu cool banget! Aku jadi meleleh, ufufu~"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengernyit risih mendengar tawa ambigu nan mesum yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Tangannya yang memegang pensil mekanik dan buku matematika berhenti sejenak.

Manik biru langit pemuda itu terdistraksi dari pekerjaannya dan mengalihkannya pada sosok pemuda berambut sewarna kayu _mahogany _di sebelahnya.

Tampak disana sang Yaeger muda sedang memegang pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan seperti gadis perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sepasang headphone terpasang manis di kedua daun telinga pemuda itu, yang terhubung langsung dengan sebuah konsol yang lebih populer dengan nama PSP.

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu memijat keningnya lelah.

"Eren.. tolong, bisakah kau tidak memainkan game-mu di sekolah?"

Hela nafas si pirang terdengar menggema di ruang sunyi tersebut. Sayup-sayup mendengar suara namanya dipanggil, sang pelaku melepas salah satu _headset_-nya dan menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan mata polos minta digampar.

Dan saat itulah Armin mendengar dengan samar, suara desahan erotis dari _headset_ yang sempat terpasang di telinga pemuda ber-iris hijau biru itu. Spontan wajah Armin menjadi memerah seketika.

"Kenapa memangnya Armin? Kan sudah jam pulang sekolah?", tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sungguh saat ini Armin ingin facewall mendengar jawaban kamvret itu.

"Meskipun ini jam pulang sekolah, bukan berarti tidak ada orang disekolah ini kan?! Dan bagaimana kalau misalnya mereka mendengar kau tertawa nista sambil memainkan B.. B-BL game dengan rating y- yang.. AAARGGHH!"

Armin menjerit geram dengan wajah campuran antara marah, malu dan frustasi. Ia meremat rambut pirang sebahu-nya dengan kesal. Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pundak pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkannya tapi malah memberikan efek terbalik untuk Armin.

"Sudahlah Armin, biarkan saja. Reaksiku juga begitu kok waktu main itu!"

Dituturkan dengan nada jahil sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan ibu jari, sang makhluk dengan gender ambigu ikut tertawa laknat melihat reaksi Armin.

"Hanji-senpai, tolong jangan membuatku makin frustasi.."

Hela nafas kembali mengudara yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran iseng Hanji.

"Hanji-senpai, serius game ini menarikー ah tidak, semua game yang senpai rekomendasikan selalu menarik!"

Eren menoleh cepat kearah seniornya dengan mata berbinar, macam bocah yang menemukan telur paskah pertamanya saat acara pencarian telur yang disembunyikan. Hanji mengangkat dagunya bangga dan jika saja ini sebuah animasi, maka hidung itu sudah bertambah panjang.

"Hoho.. Tentu saja, aku kan tahu seleramu seperti apa~"

Armin melirik bergantian dari Eren ke Hanji dan berbalik ke arah Eren lagi. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia mau-maunya bergaul dengan manusia-manusia absurd macam mereka. Apalagi dengan preferensi genre game Eren yang errr.. sedikit unik.

_'Seriously, a boy playing BL games?!'_

Sudahlah, hati Armin sudah terlalu lelah..

Manik biru Armin tidak sengaja menatap layar PSP Eren yang masih menyala. Untunglah _scene_ 'kurang aman' yang tadi sepertinya sudah terlewati dan menampilkan _scene_ yang cukup standar. Sebuah ruang kamar dengan sesosok pemuda yang menjadi sentral _scene_ tersebut dalam keadaan ter-_pause. _

Dibalik tombol pause itu berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna gelap dan raut wajah apatis. Sungguh, apa yang menarik sih, melihat seseorang memandangー coret itu, men-_death glare_ dirimu?

Alis Armin berkerut saat ia menyadari sesuatu dari gambar yang ia tangkap dengan retina-nya. Tunggu dulu.. Wajah itu, entah mengapa terasa familiar..

Tapi siapa?

"Rasanya.. Aku pernah melihat wajah itu..", gumam Armin yang menarik perhatian kedua entitas lain di ruangan itu.

"Mata itu.. Kok agak mirip dengan teman kecil Eren, Levi-senpai? Tapi masa sih, ahaha..?" ujarnya ragu sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Mendengar pendapat sahabatnya, bola mata hijau kebiruan Eren membulat seketika dan panas mulai merambati wajahnya. Seketika itu juga Eren menekan tombol _off_ di PSP-nya dan menyabet tas ranselnya sebelum berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"A-aku pulang dulu, baru ingat ada urusan penting!"

Dan suara bantingan pintu yang keras terdengar kemudian, disusul dengan suara langkah berisik yang menjauh dengan cepat.

"He-hei, Eren!"

Armin yang cengo berbalik menghadap Hanji.

"Kenapa dia?"

Dan dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Hanji. Siswa dengan gender tidak jelas itu mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum buka suara.

"Kau.. tidak tahu?"

Nada suara Hanji yang tidak percaya , seakan menyiratkan bahwa Armin tidak tahu tentang fakta bahwa yang sama jelasnya dengan 'Matahari terbit dari timur' , itu entah kenapa membuat sang pemuda berdarah Inggris cukup kesal.

"Karena itu aku bertanya kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Eren suka pada Levi?"

"Oh.. begitu rupanya.."

Armin mengangguk mengerti, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"HAH, SERIUS?!"

Hanji menghela nafas. Armin itu cerdas, tapi terkadang ia bisa sangat tumpul kalau menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini.

_Oh dear_.. kalau Armin tidak menyadari perasaan Eren ke Levi yang jelas-jelas begitu nyata (terkecuali pada sang objek afeksi yakni Levi sendiri), pastinya ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menaruh perasaan pada sang pemuda berdarah Inggris.

_Poor Jean_, sepertinya perjuanganmu masih panjang..

.

* * *

.

"Petra, menurutmu kriteria pemuda yang menarik itu bagaimana?"

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai di suatu hari yang cerah pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir seorang pemuda dengan wajah sedatar talenan yang duduk di kursi ketua OSIS Sina _High School_. Mata monokrom-nya menatap dengan datar, namun jika seseorang melihat dengan teliti mereka bisa mendapati sedikit kilat yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran di manik sewarna batu _onyx_ itu.

Sontak berpasang mata langsung teralih pada sosok berambut senada jelaga, diikuti beberapa mulut yang terbuka lebar karena shock.

_Mein Gott._

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu berusaha menguasai dirinya dengan cepat dan kemudian berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Hmmmm.. mungkin yang berkaca mata? Aku selalu merasa orang yang berkaca mata itu terlihat seduktif."

Jawab Petra sekenanya, masih terlalu shock dengan pertanyaan ketua mereka yang agak.. tidak biasa.

Levi mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali mengambil beberapa lembar dokumen yang sempat terbengkalai karena pertanyaannya barusan. Dan para anggota OSIS yang lain, Erd, Auruo dan Gunter berani bersumpah bahwa mereka mendengar ketua mereka menggumkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'kacamata' dan 'harus beli'.

Dan secara kompak merek menyimpulkan bahwa ketua mereka sedang dilanda asmara. Oh rupanya musim semi akhirnya datang juga untuk Levi.

Demi apapun, ide tentang ketua OSIS mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta lebih mengerikan titan moe yang sedang menari balet.

Di sudut ruangan saat tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan, Petra Rall tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hanji yang membalasnya dengan cengiran lima jari.

.

* * *

.

Meskipun suka dengan dongeng dan kisah indah, Eren tidak percaya dengan cinta yang langsung saling berbalas dan berawal dari ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama. Oh sungguh, hal itu terlau klise dan hanya terlihat bagus di dalam komik, _visual novel_ dan drama menurutnya.

Ia boleh saja memiliki imajinasi kelewat romantis, namun ia juga bisa realis. Baginya cinta itu butuh sebuah proses dan perjuangan. Dan Eren termasuk orang yang terlalu takut untuk memulai proses itu.

Sampai suuatu hari perasaannya diketahui oleh sang sekretaris OSIS, Hanji Zoe.

'_Entah darimana Hanji-senpai bisa tahu.._'

Dan dari saran (sesat) Hanji itulah, sang gadis/pemuda itu mulai mengenalkan benda laknat bernama _Boys Love Game_ dengan dalih bahwa Eren bisa berlatih terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi yang asli.

Oh.. kalau saja Eren tahu maksud sebenarnya dari sang bendahara OSIS.

Namun sudah berpuluh-puluh game Eren mainkan (dan perlu Eren akui bahwa dia menjadi semakin kecanduan dengan game-game nista tersebut), Eren tetap belum menemukan keberanian untuk memulai proses untuk mendapatkan hati sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Hoi, Eren."

_Speak of the Devil_

Eren berusaha menahan panas yang mulai merambati pipinya. Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Eren membuka jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Levi.

"Levi."

Mata monokrom itu memandang manik _tosca_ Eren dengan tatapan standar khas Leviー datar.

"Sedang apa kau, main game lagi? Serius, Hanji benar-benar sudah meracuni otakmu, eh?"

Eren merengut mendengar pertanyaan Levi itu. Dasar manusia tidak peka satu ini! Dia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau game-game itu bahan latihannya yang berharga.

"Huh, maaf-maaf saja ya! Tapi game-game itu berharga bagiku. Aaah.. seandainya saja aku bisa menikah dengan game."

Sungguh, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan karakter game, maka semua ini tentunya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tinggal mengikuti _flag_ dan rute, maka kau bisa mendapatkan _ending_ yang kau mau.

Levi mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Ia merasa harga dirinya sedikit terusik, dan perasaan ini bukan perasaan cemburu tentunya.

Tch.

Untuk apa ia cemburu? Dengan karakter game lagi.

Sungguhー ia tidak cemburu, jadi berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga begitu.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau pakai kaca mata Levi?"

Levi mengangkat satu alisnya.

_'Serius, si bodoh ini baru sadar dari tadi?'_

"Aku merasa penglihatanku akhir-akhir ini agak buruk, itu saja.."

Ya, dia sama sekali tidak memakai kaca mata itu karena mengikuti saran Petra untuk membuatnya kelihatan semakin menarik di mata sang pemuda bersurai coklat tentu saja.

Buat apa ia sampai repot-repot, ini hanya karena ia merasa matanya agak minus (minus seperempat, sangat butuh bantuan kaca mata yang dipakai setiap saat.. yeah).

Che.

"Hmmmm.. begitu ya? Ya tidak apa-apa sih, toh kau cocok memakai itu. "

Ya, dia memang butuh kaca mata.

"Hn, begitu. Eren, Hanji titip pesan agar kau menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Entah ada urusan apa dia mau menemuimu."

Eren mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, terima kasih Levi. Selamat malam."

"Hn."

Dan dengan itu Eren menutup tirainya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya setinggi hidung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'_Kepada siapapun yang menciptakan benda bernama kaca mata, aku berterima kasih padamu._'

.

* * *

.

"Eren~ aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Hanji menepuk pundak Eren dengan nada ceria, yang entah mengapa membuat buku kuduk Armin meremang.

_Please_, nada suara itu mengirimkan sinyal buruk ke otak Armin. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu hal apa itu.

"Tadaaaa~"

Hanji menunjukkan sebuah disc yang dia pegang dengan bangga. Eren menarik alisnya penasaran.

"Itu.. instaler _Indie game_? Buatanmu sendiri senpai?"

"Ting tong! Sebenarnya bukan cuma aku sih, aku yang membuat programnya tetapi ilustratornya adalah kawan baikku."

Eren merasa semakin bersemangat mendengar hal itu. _Indie Game_, buatan Hanji? Woah.. membayangkannya saja sudah menarik!

"Genre apa?"

Armin angkat bicara, takut-takut kalau misalnya game itu bergenre 'spesial' seperti game-game yang Eren mainkan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja BL _Visual Novel_ dong! Eren kemarikan PSP-mu."

Armin memucat mendengar hal itu, sementara Eren dengan semangat memberikan PSP beserta kabel data miliknya. Hanji memasukkan _CD instaler_ tersebut ke laptop dan menghubungkannya ke PSP Eren.

Setelah beberapa saat meng-_instal_ game tersebut Eren mencabut kabel datanya, kemudian menekan tombol ON di PSP-nya.

"Yah, walaupun aku bilang ini BL game tapi ini berbeda dengan _dating simulation_-mu yang biasa. Aku cuma membuat satu tokoh yang menjadi lawan mainmu, karena keterbatasansan dana dan waktu."

Hanji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara itu, Eren kelihatannya cukup menikmati grafis dari game tersebut. Meski katanya itu adalah game buatan sendiri, grafis dan musiknya sangat bagus.

Sampai pada saat Eren akhirnya berhadapan dengan satu-satunya tokoh yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

"I-Ini.. "

Hanji hanya tersenyum nista melihat reaksi Eren. Wajah yang semula bersemangat itu, kini menjadi merah senada dengan tomat segar yang baru dipetik.

Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Eren begitu panik, Armin mengintip dari bahu Eren. Dan mata biru Armin melebar seketika.

Di layar terpampang sosok yang sungguh sangat mirip dengan Leviー tidak, itu pasti sosok Levi. Mata berwarna _onyx_ itu, gaya rambut belah tengah yang khas, dan tatapan tajam itu digambar dengan begitu apik dan detail.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Ha-Hanji-senpai! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Eren memekik kaget sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Oho, sungguh Hanji menantikan momen ini.

"Kupikir ini bisa jadi bahan latihan yang bagus untukmu. Aku juga sering bersama Levi, jadi aku tahu sifatnya. Maka dari itu kubuat reaksi tokoh ini kira-kira sama dengan reaksi yang akan Levi berikan."

Hanji memasang cengiran khas-nya.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh pulang dan berlatih dengan ini."

Hanji dengan seenak jidat meraih ransel Eren dan mendorong pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu keluar dari ruangan.

Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk seniornya yang satu itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia tarik kembali pernyataannya barusan, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Hanji. Eren kembali mengeluarkan pekikakan yang sangat _unmanly_ ketika lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan _flag_ setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan tombol konsol.

Sungguh, game satu ini lebih menantang dari game-game yang pernah ia mainkan sebelumnya. Meskipun hanya satu tokoh, namun reaksi yang diberikan tokoh yang Eren beri nama 'Rivaille' ini (untuk jaga-jaga) sangat mirip dengan Levi, membuatnya sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Tapi bukan Eren Yaeger namanya kalau menyerah sebelum menamatkan sebuah game. Alhasil ia sekarang berbaring dengan posisi perut menghadap tempat tidur, dan berteriak-teriak macam _fangirl _(secara teknis ia _fanboy_) yang dikado _doujinshi_ yaoi R-18, sambil berguling kesana-kemari.

"Muehehehe~ hatiku nggak kuat, _please_. Tatapan mata itu, kokoro ini doki-doki Rivaille..", gumamnya dengan wajah _dreamy_.

Tolong deh, Eren. Berhenti tersenyum mencurigakan seperti _nijikon_ mesum. Coba disini ada Armin yang melihat ekspresi-mu yang dua kali lipat lebih nista dari biasanya itu, aku yakin ia pasti akan membanting PSP milikmu.

Akhir minggu seharusnya dihabiskan oleh kaum muda-mudi untuk berjalan-jalan ke mall atau tempat _hang out_ lain, tapi Eren Yaeger memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir minggunya berkutat dengan game miliknya.

Sungguh suram sekali hidupmu nak..

.

* * *

.

"Hanji, akhir-akhir ini kau merasa kalau Eren.. entah, tampak lebih ceria dari biasanya?"

Ujar Rivaille dengan alis berkedut mengamati Eren dari jendela ruang OSIS yang memberi akses langsung ke arah ruang kelas anak tahun pertama, putra semata wayang Dr. Yaeger satu itu tampak lebih bersemangat.

Hanji menyunggingkan senyum titan miliknya.

"Ohh~ apa itu yang kudengar? Kau penasaran Levi?", goda Hanji yang berakhir dengan sebuah sikutan manis di perut makhluk berkaca mata tersebut.

"Sepertinya Eren sedang sibuk dengan Rivaille, kau tahu dia terus-terusan membicarakan tentang Rivaille lho~"

Cengiran Hanji bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat ekspresi sebal Levi. Ia tanpa sadar menaikkan rim kaca matanya untuk menutupi ekspresi kesalnya.

"Rivaille, siapa itu?"

"Hmmmm.. siapa ya?", Hanji bergumam sok misterius yang malah membuat Levi memutar matanya jengah. Hanji yang merasa bahwa hal itu sebaiknya ia rahasiakan saya, mulai mencari topik untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong Levi, sejak kapan kau pakai kaca mata?"

Alih-alih merasa malu, Levi berusaha memasang tampang datarnya. Membuat Hanji yang tahu kebenaran dibalik itu, tertawa geli dalam hati.

"Kemarin lusa, penglihatanku agak kurang baik. "

Hanji mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Hoo.. begitu."

"Nah, jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Siapa itu 'Rivaille'?"

_Gulp_

Aduh, Hanji benar-benar mati kutu.

Menyadari bahwa ini jalan buntu baginya, Hanji mengambil ancang-ancang dan beranjak keluar dari ruang OSIS sebelum Levi memaksanya menjawab.

.

* * *

.

Levi tidak tahu apa yang kurang darinya sehingga sosok yang terdiri dari pixel-pixel di konsol game terlihat lebih menarik dari dirinya. OK, dia bukannya narsis atau apaーtapi dia merasa bahwa ia lebih menarik dari sosok dua dimensi yang Eren puja. Tapi setidaknya Levi bisa santai karena betapapun Eren memuja 2D, hal itu tidak bisa mengambil Eren dari Levi.

Tapi sekalinya Levi melepaskan pandangannya sedikit saja, Eren sudah beralih pada sosok misterius bernama 'Rivaille'. Entah siapa itu, yang jelas itu nama seorang pemuda dan saat ini Eren sedang tergila-gila padanya.

Sudah. Cukup

Dengan tekad itu, Levi berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Yaeger dan menekan bel. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum pintu _mahogany_ yang ada di depannya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang anggun. Rambut cokelatnya terikat rapi di satu sisi, serta senyum lembut senantiasa menghiasi wajah keibuan yang hampir sebelas dua belas dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Selamat siang."

Senyum Carla Yaeger melebar ketika mendapati pemuda dengan tinggiー errr.. cukup minimalis yang sudah familiar baginya.

"Levi! Ah, ayo masuk."

Levi mengagguk hormat, sebelum melepaskan sepatunya dan menatanya dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

"Bibi, Eren ada di rumah?"

"Eren sedang bibi suruh berbelanja sebentar, si pemalas itu selalu ngomel setiap kali bibi mintai tolong!"

Carla mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa belas menit lalu, dimana ia terpaksa menyeret Eren yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya untuk berbelanja. Sungguhー kalau tidak begitu, Eren akan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Levi, kau tunggu di kamar Eren saja ya? Bibi mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu."

Levi mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menuju lorong yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Di ujung lorong tampak sebuah kamar tidur dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Eren's Room".

Tanpa basa-basi Levi mendorong pintu itu dan menemukan kamar yang sangat khas pemuda SMAー dengan kata lain berantakan. Berbagai macam bungkus _snack_ dan minuman kalengan berserakan di lantai. Majalah dan juga _box game_ (yang untungnya hanya berupa game RPG, kerena Eren meletakkan koleksi 'pribadinya' di rak khusus yang tersembunyi).

Insting Levi sebagai seorang _clean freak_ sejjati merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan tak sedap didepannya. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, dan seperti biasa keadaan kamar Eren seperti kapal pecah.

Mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet yang ia bawa unuk jaga-jaga di kantung tas-nya, Levi telah memasukkan sampah-sampah tersebut kedalam kantung sampah untuk persediaan tong sampah yang sengaja dipersiap Carla disamping tong sampah.

Dan ketika hendak beranjak untuk membuang sampah, mata setajam elang miliknya menangkap sesuatu yang berpendar samar. Sebuah PSP yang terselip di celah rak buku, seperti benda itu secara terburu-buru diselipkan disana untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Levi mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran dengan benda berwarna hitam metalik tersebut. Diletakkannya plastik sampah di ujung ruangan untuk ia buang nanti. Levi menarik keluar benda tersebut, dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang terpampang di layar.

Dibalik tombol _pause_ ada sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Ia menekan kembali tombol _play, _dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati nama 'Rivaille' tertulis di bawah tokoh tersebut dengan _font_ tebal.

_'Ini kan.. ?'_

Dengan agak ragu, Levi kembali menekan tombol di konsol tersebut.

**[Eren, kenapa tidak segera mengatakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini.] **

Huruf-huruf itu muncul di sebuah kotak dialog simpel untuk menggantikan suara. Alis yang menekuk dalam itu, dilengkapi dengan ekspresi bosan yang senantiasa datar. Levi berani bertaruh kalau ia tidak selalu memasang tampang seperti itu.

Ia melirik singkat pada kaca di sebelahnyaー ok, mungkin kadang-kadang.

Levi kembali menekan tombol, dan huruf-huruf di kotak dialog itu mulai berubah menjadi beberapa opsi pilihan.

**[Apa yang akan kau katakan?**

**a. Aku lupa apa yang mau kukatakan, maaf.**

**b. Aku suka padamu.]**

Levi memindahkan kursor ke opsi nomor dua. Dan seketika itu ekspresi 'Rivaille' berubah menjadi lebih lembut, senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya.

Levi membulatkan matanya, ketika adengan tersebut berganti dengan gambar 'Rivaille' yang mendekap erat sosok 'Eren'.

**BRAK!**

Bunyi keras daun pintu yang beradu terlalu intim dengan tembok kamar terdengar mengudara di kamar itu. Di depan pintu tampak sosok Eren yang terengah-engah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Bola mata hijau kebiruan cerah itu membulat ketika ia melihat benda berwana hitam metalik di tangan Levi.

_HORRY SHIET_

"Ke-kenapa itu.. Kenapa itu ada di tanganmu!"

Eren memekik kaget dan segera berlari untuk merebut benda sakral miliknya. Eren mendekap PSP tersebut dengan erat, sembari semburat merah menyebar dengan liar hingga ke ujung telinganya. Dari sekian orang yang bisa menemukan tentang game 'rahasia'-nya kenapa harus Levi?!

Eren menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan dan jatuh terduduk saking lemasnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menggali lubang dan meloncat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi.. 'Rivaille' itu.."

Levi bergumam pelan saat ia akhirnya bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan informasi yang perlahan menyatu di pikirannya, sebelum sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Eren, mengamati wajah Eren yang sudah memerah malu beserta air mata yang tergenang di kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu.

Rasanya Levi ingin melahap pemuda ini disini.

"Kenapa tokoh game ini begitu mirip denganku, hm?"

Goda Levi, Eren hanya bisa menoleh ke samping berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti terbakar.

"Aku.. tidak punya rasa percaya diri ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Karena itu Hanji-senpai membuatkan game ini agar aku bisa berlatih.."

Levi hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Hanji eh? Sudah ia duga, makhluk dengan _gender_ ambigu itu memang merencanakan sesuatu. Yahー walaupun berkat itu, ia bisa melihat wajah Eren yang memerah malu seperti ini sih.

Levi melepaskan satu pergelangan tangan Eren, sebelum membawanya ke bawah dagu pemuda yang lebih muda itu dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atasnya. Mata Eren membulat seketika, tetapi kemudian perlahan terpejam untuk mulai menikmati kontak dengan sang _raven_. Terlebih ketika lidah Levi ikut bermain di dalam rongga mulut Eren, membuat sang pemuda yang lebih muda melengguh tertahan sembari meremat kemeja yang dipakai Levi.

_'Ini.. sama sekali beda dengan BL game yang selama ini kumainkan..'_

"Kau sudah banyak berlatih kan? Mulai sekarang tunjukkan hasil latihanmu padaku, Eren."

Levi membersihkan sedikit saliva yang tercecer di bibir Eren dengan ibu jarinya, dengan senringai terlukis di wajahnya yang biasa tampak datar. Dengan itu Levi beranjak dan mengambil kembali kantung-kantung sampah yang sempat terabaikan di sudut ruangan dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Eren tidak yakin bahwa hasil latihannya dengan 'Rivaille' selama ini akan membantunya untuk menghadapi Levi yang asli.

"Dasar.. curang.. "

.

* * *

.

"Huahahaha~ sudah kuduga ini pasti sukses! Tapi ini juga berkatmu yang mau repot-repot menggambar ilustrasi game itu lho!"

Hanji menepuk dadanya bangga ketika ia melihat Eren dan Levi berjalan ke sekolah dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Hanya sekedar kontak kecil, namun sudah membuktikan hasil dari kerja kerasnya. Wajah Eren sudah semerah tomat, terutama saat Levi melemparkan komentarー entah apa, yang membuat semburat merah itu semakin kentara di pipi sang Yaeger muda.

Hanji menoleh pada rekannya, yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Aku senang melakukannya kok.."

"Tapi serius, ilustrasimu itu bagus sekali Petra!"

Petra hanya tertawa lembut atas reaksi _partner in crime_-nya yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Oh sungguh, andai saja ia tidak bertemu Hanji mungkin saat ini ia tidak mengenal indahnya _real life boys love_.

"Petra, aku ada proyek baru. Apa kau tertarik?"

Petra mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsa di tangannya. Hanji menunjuk sosok pemuda berdarah Perancis dengan rambut coklat keabuan yang sedang melirik diam-diam ke arah pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang duduk beberapa bangku di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja."

.

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Demi apa, saya bikin Jeng Petra jadi fujoshi?! I'm not gomen, LOL XD

Ide ini saya dapat saat sedang nonton Kami no Mizo Shiru Sekai. Apa banget juga ceritanya itu! LOL

Yasud seperti biasanya, jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan review di kotak review dibawah!

Salam~

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
